


Utilitaristin unelma

by mimamu



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comedy, F/M, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Philosophy, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Sexual Humor
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	1. Chapter 1

Marmorikaide tuntui miellyttävän viileältä ihoa vasten. Eleanor nojautui tarkkailemaan alemman kerroksen juhlasalissa parveilevaa väkeä. Puheensorina oli kohteliasta, sellaista, jota voi odottaakin, kun pirskeet ovat vasta alkamassa eivätkä vieraat tunne toisiaan. Eleanor virnisti itsekseen. Olihan hän kuokkinut kaikenlaisissa hienostolukaaleissa, mutta tämä kartano oli aivan omaa luokkaansa. Puutarha oli ollut viimeisen päälle trimmattu, ja sisäänkäynnin edessä oli komeillut suihkulähde. Keskellä juhlasalin kattoa roikkui valtava kristallikruunu, ja seinän vierille sijoitetut tarjoilupöydät oli lastattu leivonnaisilla, vanukkailla ja makeisilla. Samassa Eleanorin katse osui boolimaljaan. Oli aika palata alakertaan.

Eleanor kauhoi lasiin kirkkaanpunaista juomaa, jonka pinnalla kellui marjoja ja hedelmänlohkoja. Olen kuollut, hän ajatteli ja nosti lasin huulilleen. Olen kuollut, ja pääsin Taivaaseen. Kippis sille!

Tarkalleen ottaen Eleanor ei ollut Taivaassa vaan Hyvässä paikassa, mutta se oli hiusten halkomista. Koska hei haloo: Hän ei ollut kuokkavieras. Hänet oli ihan oikeasti kutsuttu näihin bileisiin. Eikä hänen ollut edes tarvinnut lainata kenenkään kolttua ilman lupaa, sillä vaatekaapissa oli odottanut juuri sopiva pikkumusta. Puitteet olivat hulppeat, tarjolla oli rajattomasti boolia eikä aamulla ollut pelkoa aikaisesta herätyksestä töihin. Enää ikinä. Sanalla sanoen: Taivas. Kahdella sanalla sanoen: Hyvä paikka.

Joku kosketti Eleanorin olkapäätä. "Miltäs näyttää?" kysyi pitkä mies, jonka hiukset olivat harmaantuneet hopeanhohtoisiksi. Se oli Michael.

Michael kutsui itseään arkkitehdiksi. Hän oli suunnitellut Hyvän paikan, ja koska Hyvä paikka oli Taivas, täytyi Michaelin siis olla vähän niin kuin enkeli. Tänä aamuna Michael oli selittänyt Eleanorille, mistä oli kyse. Hän oli puhunut Eleanorin edellisestä elämästä Maan päällä niin kauniisti, ettei tämä ollut raaskinut mainita, että kyseessä oli väärinkäsitys. Eleanor ei tosiaankaan ollut omistanut elämäänsä eläinten oikeuksien puolustamiselle. Mutta ei se mitään. Ei hän mikään pahiskaan ollut. Hän oli vain elänyt omaa elämäänsä ja antanut muiden tehdä samoin. Ja jonkin oudon oikun seurauksena Eleanor Shellstrop oli päätynyt Hyvään paikkaan. Aika hyvin puhelinmyyjältä.

Eleanor väläytti Michaelille hymyn. "Tämä on täydellistä." Ja niinhän se oli. Michael, joka oli pukeutunut siniseen samettipukuun ja samansävyiseen solmukkeeseen, näytti ihan joltain vanhan ajan filmitähdeltä. Heistä kahdesta pitäisi ehdottomasti napata yhteis-selfie tämän kaiken komeuden keskellä. "Odotas..." Eleanor sanoi mutta muisti sitten, ettei hänellä ollut enää puhelinta. Ja mitä ideaa oli edes ottaa kuvia, jos Instagramia ei ollut olemassa?

"Onkohan jälkiruokia varmasti riittävästi?" Michael kysyi vilkaisten silmin nähden hermostuneena tarjoilupöytiin päin. "Yritin ottaa kaikki huomioon. Tarjolla on tiramisua, crème brûléeta, sacherkakkua, baklavaa, gulab jamunia..."  
"Älä huoli", Eleanor rauhoitteli. Ilmeisesti tämä naapurusto oli Michaelin ensimmäinen luomus, eikä arkkitehti luottanut vielä täysin kykyihinsä. "Kaikille on takuulla jotain."  
"Voi ei!" Michael huudahti. "En muistanut hommata sinulle mitään vegaanista. Anna anteeksi, Eleanor!"  
"Onhan minulla juotavaa", Eleanor sanoi heristäen hymyillen lasiaan. Ja kun kukaan ei katsoisi, hän upottaisi hampaansa sacherkakkuun. Se näytti herkulliselta.  
Michael ei näyttänyt vakuuttuneelta. "Ei kai boolista tullut liian vahvaa? Voit sanoa ihan suoraan."  
"Juuri sopivaa", Eleanor sanoi. Hän tyhjensi lasinsa sanojensa vakuudeksi.

Michaelin mentyä Eleanor ammensi lasiinsa lisää juotavaa. Booli oli kieltämättä aika vahvaa, ja hiprakka sai hänet leijailemaan. Eleanor etsi katseellaan uutta juttukaveria. Oli aika tutustua muihin hyviksiin, sillä hehän tulisivat viettämään yhdessä ikuisuuden, aivan kirjaimellisesti. Hän päätti aloittaa lähistöllä seisovasta aasialaisesta kundista, joka olisi ulkonäkönsä puolesta sopinut vaikka poikabändin jäseneksi.

"Hei söpöliini", Eleanor huikkasi.


	2. Chapter 2

Mies kääntyi katsomaan Eleanoria muttei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän liitti kämmenensä yhteen ja kumarsi arvoituksellinen hymy huulillaan. Eleanor huomasi vasta nyt, että mies oli pukeutunut jonkinlaiseen eksoottiseen kangasviritelmään, ja alkoi katua valintaansa. Mahtoiko kyseessä sittenkin olla jonkin sortin hengenmies? Mitä niitä nyt olikaan... rabbi, imaami, paavi. Tästä tulisi takuulla maailman tylsin keskustelu.

"Olen Eleanor", Eleanor esittäytyi mutta sai vastaukseksi vain kohteliaan nyökkäyksen. Hän rypisti kulmiaan ja muisti sitten erään Youtube-videon, johon hän oli joskus törmännyt. Se liittyi jotenkin buddhalaismunkkiin, hassunnäköisiin apinoihin ja isoon, piikikkääseen hedelmään, joka ilmeisesti löyhkäsi tosi ällöttävältä. "Oletko sinä niitä sellaisia munkkeja, jotka eivät saa puhua?"

Kun mies nyökkäsi uudestaan, Eleanor tarttui hänen käsivarteensa, joka tuntui herkullisen kiinteältä. "Mahtavaa! Sitten voitkin kuunnella juttujani koko illan keskeyttämättä."

Muutaman drinkin jälkeen Eleanor oli eksyksissä. Hän ei muistanut, miten oli päätynyt tähän fiiniin salonkiin. Keskellä huonetta oli siro pöytä, jota tyyliin sopivat suoraselkäiset ja pastellinsävyisellä kankaalla verhoillut tuolit ympäröivät. Yleensä tällaisia tuoleja näki pölyyntymässä museoissa, ja niissä oli aina lappu, joka kielsi istumisen. Ei sillä, että se olisi Eleanoria estänyt. Hän veti itselleen tuolin. Buddhalaismunkkien poikabändin jäsen, joka oli seurannut häntä kuuliaisesti, istuutui pöydän toiselle puolelle.

"Kuvitellaanko, että me ollaan jossain tosi tärkeässä kokouksessa?" Eleanor ehdotti. Hän otti kasvoilleen tuikean ilmeen ja risti sormensa toistensa lomaan. Hänen seuralaisensa seurasi esimerkkiä ja onnistui näyttämään niin hullunkuriselta, että Eleanor purskahti nauruun. Heillä kahdella oli selvästi aivan yhtä lapsellinen huumorintaju. Kun he olivat vaeltaneet lukuisten huoneiden läpi, kokeillen kaikenlaisia tuoleja, tarkastellen ikkunoista aukeavia maisemia ja hypistellen verhoja, Eleanor näki edessään tutun marmorikaiteen. Hän nojautui kaidetta vasten ja tunsi, kuinka maailma pyöri.

Aasialainen kundi näytti hetki hetkeltä kuumemmalta. Jos papit esittelisivät hauiksiaan yhtä estottomasti, Eleanor olisi ehkä viettänyt hurskaampaa elämää. "Yleenshä odottaishin kuulevani tämän shinulta", Eleanor lausui huolellisesti. "Mutta koshka et voi puhua, niin menköön nyt tämän kerran... Shinulla on toshi shöötit shilmät."

Mies vastaanotti kohteliaisuuden tyynesti. Eleanor tutkaili lasiaan, jonka pohjalla pyöri enää yksinäinen kirsikka. Hän onki kirsikan käteensä, heitti kannan olkansa yli ja pisti kirsikan suuhunsa. Paitsi että hän olikin epähuomiossa tehnyt juuri toisin päin. Munkki seurasi kiinnostuneena, kuinka Eleanor sylkäisi kannan suustaan.

"Oshaan sholmia kirshikankannan sholmuun kielelläni", Eleanor sanoi. Se ei ollut ihan totta, koska hän ei ollut koskaan edes kokeillut. Mutta eihän se silloin ollut täysin valhettakaan. "She tarkoittaa, että olen hyvä shuutelemaan..." Hän kurottautui kuiskaamaan miehen korvaan. "Elätkö she... shebi... shelibaatisha?"

Asian laita ei selvinnyt, sillä samassa ulkona jyrähti ukkonen. Sade alkoi piiskata ikkunoita ja katolta kuului jysähdys. Toinen. Useampi. Juhlasalin komea kristallikruunu alkoi heilua. Äkkiä se irtosi ja iskeytyi lattiaan. Valot sammuivat ja ihmiset alkoivat kirkua.

"Ulkona sataa jättimäisiä kirsikoita!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor halasi tyynyään häilyen jossain unen ja valveen rajamailla. Auringon valokiila oli hivuttautumassa hänen kasvoilleen, ja Eleanor käänsi kylkeä tyytyväisenä siitä, että voisi nukkua niin pitkään kuin huvitti. Mutta kun hän yritti nyhtää peittoa, se vaikutti olevan jumissa. Samassa hänen polvensa osui johonkin... tai johonkuhun. Eleanorin valtasi kihelmöivä tietoisuus siitä, ettei hän ollutkaan yksin. Uskaltamatta avata silmiään hän yritti muistella, kenen kanssa hän oli poistunut juhlista ja minne he olivat mahtaneet päätyä.

Patja liikahti ja äkkiä Eleanor tunsi kostean nuolaisun kaulallaan. Kun hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki, hän huomasi tuijottavansa kultaisen noutajan vetoaviin silmiin.

"Hus, Bella", Eleanor komensi kiskaisten peiton itselleen.

Hän oli huojentunut tunnistaessaan oman makuuhuoneensa ja koiran, joka Michaelin mukaan oli hänen sielunkumppaninsa. Koira hypähti sängyltä ja juoksi pois kynnet lattiaa rapistellen. Mutta juuri kun Eleanor oli saanut tyynynsä pöyhittyä, otus palasi talutushihna suussaan.

Eleanor huokaisi. "Etkö voisi vain käydä vessassa?"

Eleanorin teki mieli jatkaa unia, mutta tämä oli Hyvä paikka, eikä viattomia luontokappaleita voinut kohdella miten sattuu. Ei varsinkaan, jos oli sattunut olemaan edellisessä elämässään vannoutunut eläinaktivisti, kuten Eleanor yritti uskotella. Sitä paitsi Bella oli selvästi harjoitellut tuota syyllistävää tuijotustaan. Eleanor nousi istumaan sängyn laidalle ja venytteli antaumuksella. Koiran häntä heilahti toiveikkaasti.

Eleanor katseli ympärilleen unenpöpperöisenä. Hänen talonsa, jonka Michael oli luonut hänen toiveidensa mukaan, oli pikkiriikkinen. Tässäkin asiassa oli valitettavasti käynyt jonkinlainen väärinkäsitys, sillä todellisuudessa Eleanor oli läpensä kyllästynyt ahtaisiin luukkuihin, jollaisissa hän oli viettänyt koko elämänsä. Hän ei myöskään erityisemmin välittänyt keltaisista seinistä, klovneja esittävistä tauluista tai pyöreistä ikkunoista. Kaikki hänen huonekalunsa olivat epämukavia, ja kuka muka säilytti hedelmäkulhossa parsakaalia?

Koiran ininä keskeytti Eleanorin mietteet. Hän nousi ja pujotti jalkansa eteisestä löytyneisiin varvastossuihin. Takin hän veti suoraan pyjaman päälle. Kun Eleanor raotti ulko-ovea, koira singahti äkkiarvaamatta hänen ohitseen ulos. Eleanor yritti seurata perässä, mutta äkkiä alkoi kuulua kaakotusta, ja häntä päin räpisteli ruskeankirjava lintu. Hän horjahti, liukastui ja pyllähti nurmikolle. Liukastumisen syyksi paljastui mustavalkoinen kökkäre, joita nurmikko oli täynnä.

"Voi pasta", Eleanor manasi. Mistä tämä kaikki kanankakka oikein oli peräisin? Vielä eilen piha ja sen nurkkaan kyhätty pikku kanala olivat näyttäneet varsin pittoreskeilta.

Eleanor pyyhki kanankakkaan likaantuneet kätensä takkiinsa ja päätti siivota pihan heti ensi töikseen – huomenna.


	4. Chapter 4

Aamu oli ihan jees. Aurinko lämmitti, linnut sirkuttivat ja ilmassa oli sateen jälkeinen raikas tuoksu. Ruohikko oli yhä kosteaa, ja pian Eleanorin jalat olivat kastuneet pyjamanlahkeita myöten. Bella juoksenteli ympäri puistoa nuuskien nurmikolla lojuvia jalkapallon kokoisia kirsikoita, jotka olivat maahan iskeytyessään liiskaantuneet ällöttäväksi mössöksi. Nyrkinkokoiset kirsikankivet saivat Eleanorin värähtämään. Häntä ei huvittaisi saada sellaista päähänsä. Ihmisiä oli kuollut jopa raekuuroihin. Nykyisin raekuurot tappoivat valtavat määrät Amerikan kansalaisia, ja se oli Hillary Clintonin vika. Eleanor oli lukenut niin Facebookista. Ja Facesta puheen ollen, hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti ottaa jokin höntti kuva Bellasta. Koirakuvat saivat aina törkeästi tykkäyksiä.

Samassa äkillinen oivallus iski Eleanorin lävitse: Tämä oli hänen syytään.

Kaikkihan oli sujunut hyvin, kunnes Eleanor oli juonut itsensä humalaan ja alkanut ahdistella hurskasta hengenmiestä. Kunnon ihmiset eivät varmaankaan tehneet niin. Mutta Eleanor ei ollut kunnon ihminen. Hän oli huijari, ja vaikka hän kuinka yrittäisi esittää itseään parempaa, ennemmin tai myöhemmin hän jäisi kiinni. Michael-parka järkyttyisi valtavasti. Ja mitä sitten tapahtuisi? Joutuisiko Eleanor Pahaan paikkaan?

"Kiva koira", joku sanoi. Eleanor huomasi vasta nyt, että tummaihoinen mies oli kumartunut rapsuttamaan Bellaa korvan takaa. Koiran vaaleanpunainen kieli lörpätti puoliksi ulkona, ja häntä vispasi innostuksesta.  
"Sen nimi on Bella", Eleanor sanoi yrittäen sysätä ajatuksen ikuisesta kadotuksesta pois mielestään.  
"Chidi", mies sanoi, ilmeisesti esitellen itsensä.  
"Eleanor", Eleanor sanoi tarkastellen miehen silitettyä kauluspaitaa. Hän oli kiusallisen tietoinen homssuisesta olemuksestaan, jonka kanankakkaan tahriutunut takki viimeisteli. Kaikkihan näkivät kilometrien päähän, ettei hän kuulunut joukkoon. "Sinäkin olet aamuvirkku", hän sanoi hätäisesti. "Niin minäkin. Herään joka aamu ja käyn lenkillä koiran kanssa. Ja joka ilta myös. Sellaistahan se on näiden karvaturrien kanssa."

Eleanorin teki mieli potkaista itseään. Eihän kukaan puhunut noin idioottimaisesti. Onneksi mies ei näyttänyt epäilevän mitään.

"Kumppanini käski minun jaloitella", mies sanoi. "Ja lupasi tehdä sillä välin aamupalaa."  
"Vau", Eleanor sanoi kateellisena. "Unelmien nainen."  
"Mies, itse asiassa."  
"Ai anteeksi", Eleanor sanoi ja naurahti hämillään. "Kuka minä olen puhumaan. Oma sielunkumppanini on kultainen noutaja. Tai siis ei ollut tarkoitus verrata koiraa ja... No tiedät kyllä."  
Eleanorin helpotukseksi mies vaihtoi puheenaihetta. "Onko se värikäs pikku talo, jonka pihalla on kanala, sinun? Sinun täytyy todella rakastaa eläimiä."  
Eleanor nyökkäsi. "Olen... olin eläinaktivisti."  
"Kuulostaa jännittävältä", mies sanoi. "Minun lähestymistapani on aina ollut teoreettisempi. Olin moraalifilosofian opettaja."  
"Sinä siis opetit, miten tulla paremmaksi ihmiseksi?"  
"Tavallaan."

Eleanor harkitsi. Ehkä tämä mies voisi auttaa häntä parantamaan tapansa ja jäämään Hyvään paikkaan? Toisaalta oli riski uskoutua kenellekään. Mutta jos Eleanor jatkaisi entiseen malliin, hän aiheuttaisi lisää häiriöitä, ja salaisuus paljastuisi joka tapauksessa.

Eleanor veti syvään henkeä. "Tarvitsen apuasi, Chilly."


	5. Chapter 5

Keittiön pöytäliina oli sinikeltainen. Räikeät geometriset kuviot limittyivät ja lomittuivat hypnoottisella tavalla, ja Chidi olisi voinut tutkiskella niitä vaikka koko päivän. Pöytäliina sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa kotoisaksi, sillä se muistutti häntä mummon keittiöstä Dakarissa. Mummo, tai Maam, kuten Chidi oli häntä aina kutsunut, oli ollut maailman kiltein ihminen. Aina valmiina kannustamaan, lohduttamaan tai halaamaan.

Mutta lieden ääressä ei häärinyt Maam, vaan raamikas mies, joka oli suojautunut punaraidallisella esiliinalla. Chidi ei voinut olla pohtimatta, mikä teki Davidista hänen sielunkumppaninsa? Chidi oli aina tuntenut vetoa vain vastakkaiseen sukupuoleen ja oli odottanut innolla elämänsä naisen tapaamista. Oliko hän sisimmässään sittenkin jotain muuta? Vai oliko hänet tarkoitettu platoniseen suhteeseen?

"Oliko sinulla kiva kävelylenkki?" David kysyi vahtien samaan aikaan sekä porisevaa kattilaa että sähisevää paistinpannua. Keittiössä leijaili herkullinen tuoksu, joka toi veden kielelle.  
Chidi harkitsi ennen kuin vastasi. "Kyllä", hän myönsi lopulta. Oli hänellä kivaakin ollut. Mutta myös aika hämmentävää ja hieman pelottavaakin. Kunpa David ei kysyisi yksityiskohtia.  
"Keitin munia", David sanoi. "Tykkäätkö enemmän kovasta vai pehmeästä?"

David asetti pöydälle kaksi munakuppia, ja Chidi katsoi munasta toiseen neuvottomana. Kovan munan voisi viipaloida paahtoleivän päälle. Mutta toisaalta paahtoleivän voisi leikata viipaleiksi ja kastaa pehmeän munan keltuaiseen. 

"Pehmeän", hän sanoi ja katui saman tien. Pehmeässä munassahan saattoi piillä vaikka salmonella. Vaikka tämä oli Hyvä paikka, ei ollut syytä ottaa turhia riskejä. "Eikun ei sittenkään."  
David naurahti. "Tein myös munakokkelia. Siitä minä tykkään."  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Chidi sanoi helpottuneena.  
"Tai miten olisi paistettu muna?" David kysyi heristäen paistinlastaa innostuneesti. "Ei kun nyt tiedän: uppomuna!"

Hetken päästä pöytä oli eri tavoin valmistettujen kananmunien peitossa. Chidi pyyhki hikisiä kämmeniään polviinsa. Tämä oli sietämätöntä. Hän ei osannut päättää edes, mitä syödä aamupalaksi. Miten hän voisi tehdä aidosti merkityksellisiä valintoja? Pitäisikö hänen ilmiantaa Eleanor vai auttaa Eleanoria tulemaan paremmaksi ihmiseksi?

"Taidan ottaa pelkkää paahtoleipää." Chidi mutisi. Hänellä ei ollut enää nälkä.  
David kumartui avaamaan alakaapin. "Mitä haluat sen päälle?" hän kysyi keräten purkkeja ja purnukoita syliinsä. "Suklaalevitettä? Mansikkamarmeladia? Maapähkinävoita?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor vajosi sohvatyynyjen suloiseen syleilyyn. Sohva mukautui liikkeisiin täydellisesti. Olohuoneen värimaailma oli tosin hieman räikeä Eleanorin makuun, mutta ehkä se kertoi asunnon haltijan juurista. Chidihän oli kotoisin... no... jostain päin Afrikkaa. Chidi seisoi parhaillaan kirjoittamassa jotain liitutaululle, eikä Eleanor voinut olla tsekkaamatta miehen takalistoa. Se näytti varsin kelvolliselta ottaen huomioon, että Chidi oli luultavasti homehtunut kirjastossa samaan aikaan kun muut sydneyläiset olivat suunnanneet surffaamaan Bondi Beachille. Erittäin kelvolliselta.

"Eleanor?"

Eleanor hätkähti. Chidi oli lopettanut kirjoittamisen ja katsoi nyt Eleanoria kysyvästi.

"De-ontologia", Eleanor tavasi liitutaululta, yrittäen palauttaa opettajansa peffan parissa askarrelleet ajatuksensa takaisin käsiteltävään aiheeseen.  
"Deon-tologia", Chidi korjasi. "Johtuu sanasta 'deon', joka on kreikkaa ja tarkoittaa velvollisuutta. Deontologialla ei ole mitään tekemistä ontologian kanssa."  
Eleanor katsoi parhaaksi naurahtaa. Filosofeilla oli merkillinen huumorintaju. "Eipä tietenkään!"  
"Deontologinen etiikka eli velvollisuusetiikka käsittelee tekojemme vaikuttimia. Toimimme oikein, kun vaikuttimemme ovat oikeat. Meillä on esimerkiksi velvollisuus puhua totta. Valehtelu on aina väärin."

Eleanor nyökkäsi. Ei ollut helppoa olla hyvä ihminen, mutta hän aikoi silti yrittää. Hän halusi olla niin kuin Chidi. Mahtoiko Chidi olla homo? Hänen sielunkumppaninsa oli mies, mutta eihän se vielä mitään todistanut. Eleanorin gaydar ei hälyttänyt lainkaan.

"Keksitkö jonkin toisen esimerkin?" Chidi kysyi.  
"On... väärin aloittaa suhde varatun tyypin kanssa?" Eleanor ehdotti ajattelematta.  
"Oikein hyvä."

Chidin hyväksyvä katse sai Eleanorin yllättävän hyvälle tuulelle. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tuntenut samanlaista tarvetta tehdä vaikutus opettajaan.

"Entä jos kyseessä on joku, joka on tosi hyvännäköinen ja fiksu?" Eleanor varmisti.  
"Silti."  
"Tai joku, jonka kumppani on sairaan ärsyttävä?"  
Chidi pudisti päätään. "Silti."  
"Ja..." Eleanor jatkoi voitonriemuisena. "Heillä ei ole lapsia!"  
"Silti, Eleanor! Silti!" Chidi puuskahti heilauttaen käsiään turhautuneena. "Millään tuolla ei ole merkitystä. Mikään ei oikeuta pettämistä. Se on aina väärin."  
"Mutta..." Eleanor aloitti epäröiden, sillä hän oli juuri oivaltanut jotain huolestuttavaa. "Sanoit, että valehtelukin on aina väärin. Mutta entä jos joku kysyisi sinulta, kuulunko minä Hyvään paikkaan?"  
Chidi vakavoitui. "Toivotaan, ettei kukaan kysy."  
"Oikeasti", Eleanor intti. "Kertoisitko?"  
"Se olisi velvollisuuteni."  
Eleanorista alkoi äkkiä tuntua siltä kuin sohva yrittäisi nielaista hänet sisuksiinsa, ja hän kampesi itsensä kiukkuisena ylös. "Lähettäisit minut suoraa tietä Pahaan paikkaan! Onko se sitten oikein?"  
Chidi näytti onnettomalta. "Mikään ei muuta velvollisuuttani puhua totta."

Samassa ulko-ovi kävi. Eleanor ja Chidi ehtivät vaihtaa hätäisen katseen ennen kuin tummatukkainen mies marssi olohuoneeseen.

Mies ojensi kätensä Eleanorille mutkattomasti. "David."  
"Eleanor", Eleanor vastasi mittaillen miestä vaivihkaa katsellaan. Chidin sielunkumppani oli aikamoinen näky. Valkoinen T-paita kiristi leveiden harteiden kohdalta ja jykevää leukaa varjosti hienoinen parransänki. Kuin suoraan aftershave-mainoksesta.  
"Se eläinten ystävä?" David kysyi.  
Eleanor nyökkäsi. Hänen pihakanalastaan oli ehtinyt sukeutua suoranainen nähtävyys.  
"Eikö sinun pitänyt olla juoksulenkillä?" Chidi kysyi kuulostaen hermostuneelta.  
"Muutin mieleni." David näytti vasta nyt huomaavan olohuoneeseen parkkeeratun liitutaulun. "En kai keskeyttänyt mitään?"  
"Meillä oli meneillään pieni oppitunti", Eleanor kiirehti selittämään. "Olen aina ollut kiinnostunut moraalifilosofiasta."

Eleanor vilkaisi Chidiä, joka katseli päättäväisesti toisaalle. Valehtelu oli väärin, mutta onneksi Chidi ei syöksynyt korjaamaan jokaista kuulemaansa valkoista valhetta.

"Odottakaas", David sanoi ja katosi keittiön puolelle. Palatessaan hän piteli kädessään viinipulloa. "Eihän filosofiasta voi puhua ilman viiniä ja juustoja!"

Eleanor virnisti. David oli okei.


	7. Chapter 7

David ojensi tarjotinta Chidiä kohti. "Goudaa? Cheddaria? Brietä? Gruyèrea? Roquefortia?"

Eleanor ei ehkä osannut lausua yhdenkään juuston nimeä oikein, mutta hän oli hulluna niihin kaikkiin: koviin, löllöihin ja jopa niihin, jotka näyttivät ja haisivat ihan pilaantuneilta. Miten ihmeessä David oli onnistunut taikomaan puoli tusinaa juustoa käden käänteessä? Eleanorin omasta keittiöstä ei tuntunut löytyvän juuri muuta kuin kattava valikoima koiranruokia. Valinta näytti aiheuttavan Chidille päänvaivaa, ja Eleanor alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi. Hänkin halusi päästä käsiksi herkkuihin.

"Ota vähän kaikkia", hän sanoi. Chidi näytti virkoavan tokkurastaan ja loi Eleanoriin kiitollisen katseen. Leikattuaan jokaisesta juustosta täsmälleen samankokoisen viipaleen hän ojensi tarjottimen Eleanorille.  
"Puna- vai valkoviiniä?" David kysyi, saaden Chidin jälleen jäätymään. Eleanor oli juuri upottamassa veitsen valkohomejuuston pehmeyteen, kun David kiskaisi tarjottimen pois. "Anna anteeksi, Eleanor. Unohdin, että olet vegaani."

Eleanorin onnistui hymyillä. Juustot jäisivät tällä kertaa väliin, mutta olihan tarjolla sentään punaviiniä. Mutta Eleanorin yllätykseksi David kaatoikin hänen lasiinsa jotain aivan muuta. Juoma oli myrkynvihreää ja sameaa.

"Kuusenkerkkäjuomaa", David sanoi ripaus ylpeyttä äänessään.  
"Kiitos, mutta voin minä viiniäkin juoda", Eleanor huomautti. "En ole mikään streittari."  
David pudisti pahoitellen päätään. "En usko että tämä on vegaanista."  
"Ai viini vai?" Eleanor sanoi nauraen. Viinihän tehtiin viinirypäleistä. Tietenkin se oli vegaanista.   
"Tiedät varmasti paremmin kuin minä, että viinin kirkastamiseen käytetään kaikkea ällöttävää: kananmunaa, kalan suomuja, suloisten pikku vasikoiden aivoja."

Eleanor huokaisi. Ilta viinin, juuston ja filosofian parissa olikin muuttumassa illaksi epämääräisen vihertävän mönjän parissa. Näytti siltä, että Chidi oli noudattanut hänen neuvoaan myös viinin suhteen: miehen edessä oli lasi sekä puna- että valkoviiniä. Kun David pyyhälsi takaisin keittiöön, Eleanor nappasi punaviinilasin Chidin paheksuvasta katseesta välittämättä ja suuntasi takapihalle. Nurmikko oli täydellisen tasaista, taivaalla purjehti poutapilvi ja puut havisivat iltatuulen viilentävässä vireessä. Eleanor oikaisi itsensä aurinkotuoliin. Viini maistui... no... aivan taivaalliselta. Kuinkas muutenkaan.

Aurinkotuolin käsinojalla kipitti leppäkerttu, sellainen, jolla oli vain kaksi täplää. Eleanor hymähti. Tuokin pikku öttiäinen, joka vaikutti päätyneen paikalle täysin sattumalta, oli Michaelin tarkkaan harkittu luomus.

"Täällähän sinä olet!" joku sanoi. Eleanor piilotti viinilasin tuolinsa alle ennen kuin kääntyi hymyilemään Davidille.


	8. Chapter 8

"Taidat olla ulkoilmaihminen", David sanoi. "Koiraihmiset usein ovat."

Mikään ei olisi voinut olla kauempana totuudesta. Eleanor inhosi kaikenlaista reippailua ja ajoi autonsakin aina supermarketin invapaikalle välttääkseen ylimääräistä kävelyä. Hänen ainut ulkoilmaharrastuksensa oli baarin terassilla hengailu. Eleanor oli aikeissa sepittää jonkin tarinan kuvitteellisesta urastaan eläinaktivistina, kun hän muisti aiemman keskustelun Chidin kanssa. Ehkä oli parempi välttää turhanpäiväistä valehtelua.

"Mitä sinä teit edellisessä elämässäsi?" Eleanor kysyi vaihtaakseen puheenaihetta.  
David kohautti harteitaan. "Vähän kaikenlaista. Harrastin triathlonia, soitin kitaraa bändissä, julkaisin oman keittokirjan."

Eleanor tunsi kamppailevansa ihailun ja kateuden ristiaallokossa. Oliko David urheilija, muusikko vai kenties kokki? Miten yksi ihminen ehti tehdä tuon kaiken? Davidilla oli kieltämättä atleetin ruumiinrakenne, mutta hän olisi näyttänyt myös törkeän hyvältä esiintymislavalla sähkökitara kädessään. Eleanorilla oli äkkiä ikävä vanhoja vaatteitaan. Nykyisin hänen vaatekaapistaan löytyi vain tylsiä ruutupaitoja ja lättäpohjaisia tennareita. Hän kaipasi jotain räväkämpää. Hän kaipasi säpinää.

"Mutta ammatiltani olin investointipankkiiri", David jatkoi. "Siihen saakka kunnes paljastin ison rahanpesuvyyhdin, johon työnantajani oli sotkeutunut, ja sain potkut. Sen jälkeen omistin elämäni tutkivalle journalismille. Juttujeni ansiosta monia finanssisektoria suitsivia säädöksiä on tiukennettu."

Mielenkiintoista. David oli siis ollut konna mutta oli parantanut tapansa. Kunpa Eleanorkin olisi ymmärtänyt tehdä oman elämänmuutoksensa jo eläessään. Kun Davidin katse vältti, Eleanor kurkotti kohti lasiaan ja otti huikan viiniä.

"Olet tosi rohkea", Eleanor sanoi.  
"Enpä tiedä", David sanoi. "On helppoa olla rohkea, kun tietää tekevänsä oikein. Sama tunne varmaankin ajoi sinut puolustamaan eläinten oikeuksia."  
Eleanor nielaisi vastauksensa viime hetkellä. "Chidi on mahtava tyyppi", hän sanoi suunnatakseen keskustelun taas toisaalle.

Eleanorin yllätykseksi David ei vastannut. Tarkemmin ajateltuna miesten suhde oli vaikuttanut hieman etäiseltä, mikä oli yllättävää, sillä tämähän oli Hyvä paikka ja Michael oli omakätisesti valinnut kaikille juuri täydellisen sielunkumppanin. Oliko David kiinnostunut miehistä? Eleanorin gaydar piipitti hieman siihen suuntaan. David näytti uppoutuneen ajatuksiinsa, joten Eleanorin onnistui siemaista lisää viiniä. Salaa humaltumisessa oli jotain kutkuttavaa.

"Tuntuu, ettei Chidi arvosta kokkaamistani", David sanoi lopulta. "Olen miettinyt pääni puhki, mistä hän tykkäisi, mutta mikään ei tunnu kelpaavan."  
"Olet varmasti tosi hyvä laittamaan ruokaa", Eleanor sanoi. "Tulisitko joskus minun luokseni kokkaamaan?"

Eleanorin teki mieli puraista kieltään. Miksi hän oli mennyt niin sanomaan? Eikö Chidi ollut juuri opettanut, ettei varatun miehen kanssa sopinut flirttailla. Mikä onni, ettei David ollut kiinnostunut naisista.

David mittaili Eleanoria katseellaan aivan uudella tavalla, ja äkkiä Eleanorin tasaisesti sykkinyt gaydar hiljeni täysin. "Miten olisi romanttinen illallinen kahdelle?" David kysyi vinkaten silmää.

TUMPS!

Eleanor nipisti silmänsä vaistomaisesti kiinni. Jotain tahmeaa purskahti hänen kasvoilleen. Kun hän uskaltautui avaamaan silmänsä, David makasi maassa punaisen mähnän peitossa. Samaa ainetta oli roiskunut Eleanorin vaatteille ja kasvoille. Hänen suussaan maistui kirsikalta.


	9. Chapter 9

Michaelin toimiston seinälle oli ripustettu kehystetty valokuva. Se esitti veikeästi virnistävää nuorta miestä, jota Eleanor ei tunnistanut.

"Kuka on Doug Forcett?" Eleanor kysyi. Nimi oli kaiverrettu kuvan alle kiinnitettyyn messinkilaattaan. Vastausta ei kuulunut, sillä Michael istui työpöytänsä takana ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena. Hänen suunsa oli puristunut viivaksi ja otsalle oli painunut mietteliäs ryppy. Michael saattoi olla ylimaallinen henkiolento, mutta juuri nyt hän näytti erehdyttävästi eläkkeensä riittävyydestä huolestuneelta seniorikansalaiselta. "Michael?"

Mies havahtui mietteistään, ja Eleanor nyökkäsi kysyvästi kohti valokuvaa.

"Doug Forcett", Michael sanoi ja piti kunnioittavan tauon. "Todellinen näkijä. Vuonna 1972 hän söi taikasieniä ja arvasi 92-prosenttisesti, miten maailmankaikkeus todellisuudessa toimii. Kukaan muu ei ole päässyt edes lähelle."  
"Mistä halusit jutella?" Eleanor kysyi. Michael oli pyytänyt häntä toimistolleen, mutta vaikutti vastahakoiselta käymään asiaan.  
Michael huokaisi. "Mitäpä sitä kiertelemään ja kaartelemaan, koska olet varmaan huomannut asian itsekin: kaikki ei ole kuten pitäisi."

Eleanor tunsi piston sydämessään. Kukaan ei ollut loukkaantunut ensimmäisessä kirsikkasateessa, mutta David on murjoutunut pyörätuolikuntoon. Onneksi Michael oli vakuuttanut, että David toipuisi entiselleen.

"Tiedän mikä on vialla", Michael sanoi äkkiä.  
"Niinkö?" Eleanor kysyi keveästi.  
"Tai kuka."

Michaelin terävä katse sai Eleanorin sydämen hypähtämään. Se oli menoa nyt. Juuri, kun hän oli alkanut ymmärtää, mistä tässä kaikessa moraalihommassa oikein oli kyse. Kun Michael nousi ja käveli Eleanorin luokse, Eleanor tunsi kutistuvansa.

"Minä olen vialla", Michael sanoi hiljaa.   
Eleanor oli vähällä purskahtaa nauruun. "Siis... sinäkö?"  
Michael nyökkäsi vakavana. "Olen sössinyt koko jutun. Ihmiset eivät tunnu pitävän sielunkumppaneistaan."  
"Tykkään Bellasta", Eleanor sanoi. "Ja puistohan on aina täynnä onnellisen näköisiä pareja."  
Michael näytti yhä synkältä. "On totta, että pariskunnat viettävät päivänsä käyskennellen käsi kädessä ja iltansa ravintolassa romanttisilla kynttiläillallisilla. Mutta makuuhuoneessa, suljettujen ovien takana, ei tapahdu mitään. Ei yhtikäs mitään!"  
"Tarkoitatko..."  
"Seksiä!" Michael huudahti. "Olette olleet naapurustossa jo fosforin isotoopin 23 puoliintumisajan verran eikä kukaan ole harrastanut vielä kertaakaan seksiä."

Yllätyksekseen Eleanor tunsi punastuvansa. Yleensä hän oli se rääväsuu, joka sai muut hämilleen. Ajatus Michaelista pitämässä kirjaa kaikkien petipuuhista oli varsinainen tunnelmantappaja.

"Auta minua", Michael pyysi. "Kuvittelin ymmärtäväni ihmisluontoa, mutta jokin on pielessä. Etkö sinäkin mieluummin haluaisi ihmiskumppanin?"

Olisihan siinä puolensa. Jos Michael järjestäisi parit uudelleen, Eleanor saattaisi saada kumppanikseen söötin buddhalaismunkin tai peräti ihmemies Davidin. Mutta kaikkein eniten Eleanor huomasi unelmoivansa yhteisestä tulevaisuudesta Chidin kanssa. Bellasta hän ei kuitenkaan luopuisi. Chidikin vaikutti pitävän koirista. Hänhän voisi viedä Bellan ulos niinä aamuina, kun Eleanoria ei huvittanut nousta.

"Kuinka minä voisin auttaa?" Eleanor kysyi. "En minä tiedä, kuka sopii yhteen kenenkin kanssa."  
"Riittää, kun autat minua ymmärtämään, miten ihmisten rakkauselämä toimii."  
Eleanor epäröi. Kaikki hänen suhteensa olivat alkaneet pelkästä päähänpistosta ja päättyneet katastrofaalisesti. "Joskus joku vain tuntuu oikealta", hän sanoi ajatellen Chidiä. "Se ei välttämättä ole se hyvännäköisin tai se, jolla on makein auto."  
Michaelin kasvoilla häivähti kärsimätön ilme. "Tiedän, tiedän", hän sanoi. "Olen käynyt läpi kaikki ihmiskunnan tuottamat parisuhdeoppaat, pornografiset elokuvat ja eroottisen kirjallisuuden, mukaan lukien aivan kamalaa fanifiktiota Frendeistä."  
"Kaikki?"  
"Aivan kaikki. Siihen meni melkein vartti. Mutta se on vain... teoriaa."  
"Teoriaa", Eleanor toisti typertyneenä. Mitä ihmettä Michael sitten oikein halusi?  
"Eleanor", Michael sanoi. "Harrastaisitko seksiä kanssani?"

Vau.

Kaikista Eleanorin näkemistä lähentely-yrityksistä tämän täytyi olla kummallisin. Michaelilla ei näyttänyt olevan aavistustakaan, miten sopimaton ehdotus oli. Toisaalta Michael ei ollut ihminen ja jos seksi hänen kanssaan auttaisi hyväpaikkalaisia löytämään sopivammat kumppanit, sehän olisi kuin... masturbointia yhteiseksi hyväksi. Ja kukapa ei haluaisi rakastella enkelin kanssa?

Eleanor painautui Michaelia vasten ja upotti sormensa miehen pehmoiseen valkeaan tukkaan.  
"Ensinnäkin", hän sanoi. "Unohda kaikki, mitä olet oppinut pornovideoista."


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanor oli väittänyt inhoavansa taloaan. Mutta mitä pitempään Chidi tarkasteli värikästä julkisivua, sitä paremmin se vaikutti kuvastavan Eleanoria itseään: pienikokoinen, särmikäs ja haluton sopeutumaan vallitseviin normeihin. Toisaalta: mielenkiintoinen, yllättävä ja aina valmis kyseenalaistamaan itsestäänselvyydet. Melkoinen arkkitehtuurin taidonnäyte.

Chidi työnsi portin auki ja sulki sen perässään huolellisesti. Hän varoi kävellessään nurmella käyskenteleviä kanoja ja niiden jätöksiä. Yllättävää kyllä nurmi oli siisti. Chidin katse osui kanalan seinustaan nojaavaan haravaan sekä vieressä lojuviin likaisiin puutarhahanskoihin, ja näky sai hänet hymyilemään. Vaikkei Eleanor ollut halunnut asua eläintarhan keskellä, hän piti silti lemmikeistään hyvää huolta. Eleanor oli edistynyt valtavin harppauksin. Oli helppoa toimia oikein, jos oli tottunut toimimaan oikein. Mutta vaati valtavasti nöyryyttä tarkastella toimintaansa kriittisesti ja muuttaa tapojaan. Valitettavasti filosofian opinnot eivät olleet edistyneet entiseen tyyliin sen jälkeen kun David oli tuppautunut mukaan. Siksi Chidi halusikin tavata Eleanorin kahden kesken.

Oven koputtaminen ei tuottanut tulosta. Chidi kuuli kyllä, kuinka Bella raapi ovea, mutta kukaan ei tullut avaamaan. Chidi työnsi oven auki, sillä Hyvässä paikassa ovet eivät tietenkään koskaan olleet lukossa. Bella pyörähteli Chidin ympärillä häntä liehakoiden, istahti ja ojensi tassunsa.

”Päivää”, Chidi sanoi tarttuen koiran käpälään. ”Missä Eleanor on? Saanko jäädä hetkeksi odottamaan?”

Bellalla ei näyttänyt olevan mitään sitä vastaan. Chidi istahti sohvalle ja voihkaisi noidannuolen iskiessä hänen alaselkäänsä. Tällä huonekalulla oli selvästi jotain ihmisiä vastaan. Chidi nousi ja pysähtyi tutkiskelemaan klovneja esittäviä tauluja. Klovnit tuijottivat häntä häiritsevästi eivätkä ne tuntuneet lainkaan Eleanorilta. Chidi käveli ajattelematta Eleanorin makuuhuoneeseen. Solmuun jääneet lakanat ja päälle mytätty pyjama näyttivät kotoisilta. Missä Eleanor viipyi? Chidi ei malttanut odottaa heidän seuraavaa filosofiahetkeään.

Samassa Chidin vatsaa alkoi vääntää. Voi ei, hän ajatteli. Tältä hänestä aina tuntui, kun hän ei toiminut kuten Immanuel Kant. Kant oli yksi deontologian oppi-isistä, ja juuri nyt hän kyseenalaisti Chidin vaikuttimet. Halusiko Chidi opettaa Eleanoria, koska se oli hänen velvollisuutensa, vai käyttikö hän oppitunteja vain tekosyynä voidakseen viettää aikaa Eleanorin kanssa? Oliko hän ihastunut Eleanoriin? Oliko ainut moraalisesti kestävä tapa jatkaa opintoja pitää ne yhdessä Davidin kanssa? Davidista puheen ollen, Chidinhän pitäisi olla kotona auttamassa sielunkumppaniaan, jonka päähän jättimäinen kirsikka oli tipahtanut keskellä kirkasta päivää. David ei ollut tottunut toimimaan pyörätuolissa ja tarvitsi apua melkein joka asiassa.

Chidi oli palaamassa olohuoneeseen, kun hän kuuli ulko-oven käyvän. Myöhäistä. Hän ei pääsisi enää poistumaan vähin äänin. Mitä hän selittäisi Eleanorille? Pahinta oli, että Eleanorilla vaikutti olevan seuraa. Näky sai Chidin jähmettymään aloilleen. Eleanor oli uppoutunut suudelmaan Michaelin kanssa.

Chidi perääntyi hädissään takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja huomasi päätyneensä vaatekomeroon. Hän veti komeron oven kiinni ja pidätti hengitystään.


	11. Chapter 11

Hengityksen pidättäminen oli ollut onneton idea, Chidi totesi haukatessaan keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa. Aivan kuten komeroon piiloutuminenkin. Eleanorin ja Michaelin herkän hetken keskeyttäminen olisi toki ollut kiusallista, mutta ei läheskään niin kiusallista kuin tulla yllätetyksi Eleanorin vaatekomerosta. Komero oli ahdas, ja sitä valaisi vain ovenraosta tunkeutuva valojuova. Ilmassa leijaileva pöly sai Chidin taistelemaan aivastusta vastaan. Hän sulki silmänsä ja painoi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä, mutta mikään ei pyyhkinyt hänen mielestään äskeistä näkyä: Michael, noin kaksimetrinen harmaantunut herrasmies, kumartuneena puolta nuoremman ja noin puolta lyhyemmän Eleanorin ylle. Yksi käsi naisen niskan takana, toinen pakaralla. Ei siis mikään tuttavallisen viaton poskipusu, vaan jotain... törkeää, kieroutunutta, kiihottavaa. Chidi tunsi kauhukseen, kuinka hänen jalkovälissään sykähti. Samassa hän sai kuitenkin muuta murehdittavaa. Pariskunta vaikutti siirtyneen makuuhuoneen puolelle. Chidi kuuli Eleanorin kikattavan aivan vieressä.

"Opit nopeasti", Eleanor sanoi.  
Michael hykersi. "Minulla on hyvä opettaja."

Sänky nitkahti. Suutelun äänet ja vaatteiden kahina kaikuivat Chidin korvissa, ja hän näki sielunsa silmin, miten tilanne eteni. Ajatus alastomasta Eleanorista sai Chidin miehuuden paisumaan sellaisiin mittoihin, että hän katsoi parhaaksi avata housujensa napit. Elin otti vapautensa vastaan niin innokkaana, että Chidin teki mieli antaa kaverille hieman omakätistä huomiota, mutta poikkeuksellisen ilkeä vatsanväänne esti aikeen. Immanuel Kant muistutti jälleen olemassaolostaan. Mitä Kant tekisi, jos päätyisi vahingossa tirkistelemään viehättävän naisen sänkypuuhia, Chidi mietti tuskastuneena. Tämähän oli suoranaista kidutusta.

"Onko jokin vinossa?" Eleanor kuului kysyvän.  
"Anteeksi", Michael sanoi kohteliaasti. "Mutta meneekö se tänne?"  
"Mm-hmm", Eleanor äännähti, ilmeisen myöntävästi. "Mmm-Michael..."

Chidi ei ollut koskaan kuullut naisen lausuvan kenenkään nimeä yhtä nautinnollisesti. Sänky alkoi narahdella rytmikkäästi, eikä Chidi voinut olla tarttumasta kivikovaan kankeensa ja liikuttamatta kättään makuuhuoneen puolelta kuuluvien voihkaisujen ja ähkäisyjen tahdissa. Kant sai painua Helvettiin, ja siellähän hän itse asiassa jo olikin. Velvollisuusetiikka ei ollut ainut tapa lähestyä oikeaa ja väärää. Olihan koko joukko utilitaristeja, jotka kannattivat seurausetiikkaa. Teon hyvyyttä ei määritellytkään sen tarkoitusperä vaan sen seuraus. Hyvä teko oli sellainen, joka maksimoi tyydytyksen. Ja juuri sitähän Chidi parhaillaan teki.

"Anna kun näytän sinulle lempiasentoni", Eleanor sanoi käheästi.

Tämä Chidin täytyi nähdä. Hän hivuttautui lähemmäs ja näki ovenraosta, kuinka Eleanor asettui ilkialastomana ratsastamaan Michaelin päälle. Naisen piukeat pakarat nousivat ja laskivat terhakkaiden pikku rintojen poukkoillessa milloin minnekin. Eleanor tarttui Michaelin käteen ja vei sen rinnalleen. Michael puristeli rintoja lapsellisen uteliaana, saaden Eleanorin voihkimaan ja kiihdyttämään tahtia. Äkkiä naisen selkä kaareutui.

"Haah!" Eleanor henkäisi. "Aa-haa-hmm-mm-mmm!"

Voihan Jeremy Bentham, John Stuart Mill, Peter Singer ja puolen tusinaa muuta utilitaristia sentään! Se oli liikaa. Chidin kalu kiemurteli ja purskautti tahmean nesteensä hänen kädelleen ja housuilleen. Toimituksen kruunasi äänekäs aivastus.


End file.
